Trapped Inside the Mind
by Babsta
Summary: Everyone knows vampires, many people want to be one. What if the miltary had gotten themselves one. How can she help this strange family?Is this really the end? Complete!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my character… but she doesn't make me rich :( Anyone want to sell me them... I have a paperclip to my name!

**Author's randomness**: My first Fan Fiction online!! I mainly write them in a pad and let my friends read them. If I don't update for a while I'm sorry! I am probably having a senior moment or something like that… Or I'm away with the fairies!!

Btw if you do review I thank you and if you don't, I don't really mind but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Prologue**

Cold…

Dark…

Alone…

The walls caved around to a shapeless ceiling, a metal, disturbing door stood between the room and the exit. In the corner clawing at the peeling, damp plaster the broken shell of a young woman. The nightmarish black hair contrasting with the ghostly white skin, red soulless eyes stared into nothingness, stared into hunger.

Deprived of food, deprived of live, the Burning of hunger, the intent to kill.

Vampire…

* * *

**Randomness: **And there Ladies and Gentlemen is the prologue! Thank you for reading and I hope you tune in for more, which I have yet to write!! I just had a thought, wouldn't it be cool to have Stephenie Meyer's brain and I don't mean in a jar but in your head… I'm sorry it's short!! It looks bigger in handwritting! It will be bigger next time!!


	2. The Price Of Freedom Fixed

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my character! But she gets a little bit cranky!!

**Author's Randomness: **A word of warning the chapter my change mood depending on my mood. A special thank you to Avf who favourited it!! I thank you, you have made my day =D I watched The Hangover today!! It was bloody hilarious!! We laughed well into break!! And then kidnapped my friend in to my lesson!! And he didn't help in the quiz so he ran in fear!!

She could hear them, the footsteps hesitating outside. The statue like guards waiting, watching the unknown figure come towards them, their heartbeats pumping fear into the heart, into the veins. The footsteps ran closer, she grew bored, everyday someone ran up and then dashed away. She sat staring at the ceiling and sighed, she felt the venom pooling in her mouth sticking to her fangs, wanting the fresh blood that was waiting outside the door.

She heard the key attach to the lock and forced it open, spilling in artificial light into the once comfortably dark room. She fell back into the dark, having grown accustomed to it. A uniform man stomped in demanding attention, medals decorating his breast, his bald head reflecting the fake light, he small watery eyes staring at the predator before him. Two heavily clad soldiers burst in guns poised at her. She giggled at their attempt to scare her, as she felt their fear multiply with each empty breathe they took.

"Subject 1457!" The decorated man ordered. "You are to follow us silently, you're moves shall be watched and any attempts on a human life and you shall be killed."

Her eyes bore into his, she refused to talk to a human as worthless as him, picking on the 'weaker' party. She did what was asked, it was usual for her to be let out of her cell, let alone come in contact with humans. She was led down an unattractive hallway to a rusting down towards the bottom, mumbled voices startled as she approached. The door opened painfully as she grew closer. Behind was a bloodied dentist chair surrounded by various other tanks and tubes, in the room stood four well dressed men. They turned as soon as she entered, on the one side of the chair stood two old military officials; the one had grey streaks though red hair, he was slim and his uniform hung off him but he looked to proud to change it. His neighbour was quite big, his uniform to small, it stretch and moaned over a bulging stomach, his white hair contrasting with his dark skin. The chair acted as a barrier between the two parties, the offense and defense you may say. Staring in disgust across from Little and Large, stood two Greek Gods, both their skin shone in the light, their eyes an venomous gold. Inhuman. She glared at them; the first threat had blond hair, and stood at a generous six foot two inches, some may say the very perfection of beauty. His white lab coat curved over his body, complementing it. He stood protecting the young man standing stiffly behind him. The door creaked shut behind her, the all turned towards her, eyes glaring, the young man growled silently, the blond haired one put his hand on his chest warning him.

"Subject 1457!" Barked the Red haired man, she rolled her eyes, 'Great' she thought drawing out an unnecessary breath.

"Sit down," there was no please, no option. She sat up tensely; they all surrounded her, circling her. She growled loudly, she didn't care. She felt threatened and would let it show.

"Edward, Stop it." Ordered the blonde haired one quietly, the humans seemed oblivious to it. His bronze hair, sticking up on end in anger, in fear for the lives of the humans, had she wanted to kill them she would have done by now.

"I suppose we'd better introduce ourselves," laughed the blonde haired one, the room grew silent, the officers stunned. She grew silent too never taking her eyes off them, she had an idea what they were but she didn't want to say, she didn't want to waste her voice on little ants. She nodded slowly acknowledging his words. The officers gasped as she responded, they whispered to each other, talking in disgust, the thing could talk. Shock, shock horror, horror.

"I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen," he beamed, holding out his hand. She winced back; waiting for him to hit her like the soldiers had done so many times before. When he didn't she stared blankly at him. He pulled his hand back and apologized.

"This here is my son, Edward," The doctor said, pointing to the moody shadow beside him. Edward nodded tightly, also as if he was glued together.

"And you are?" Carlisle asked politely. She stared back in alarm; no one had asked her that, not in a long time. Her mind raced, who actually was she? Did she have a name? Has she forgotten it? Her mind raced coming up with no answer. Inside here she was Subject 1457. They grew close around her, looking her up and down, waiting for an answer. She didn't want to answer, she just wanted to back to her nice, dark cell were she could be alone. The officers laughed at the blank expression she pulled.

"The animal doesn't understand Doctor," He laughed, gun pointed towards her.

"I'm afraid to have called you here for nothing Carlisle," breathed the over weight man. Carlisle smiled showing all of his sparkling white teeth, dazzling the officers into silence.

"I've been wondering if I could ask a favour to you Mr Smith," Carlisle beamed. "May we speak in private?" The white haired officer nodded and took Carlisle, the red haired officer and two soldiers. Leaving her alone with one guard and Edward, he stared at her which such intensity it unnerved her. Within a few minutes she grew bored and ended up lying down on the chair, Edward's eyes never leaving her.

"Miss, may we have a word?" Carlisle asked calmly, walking back through the door gracefully. She sat up slowly and nodded, then sighed. "You're superior wishes to talk to you" he said to the soldier in the corner of the room. The soldier looked unsure at first and then decided to take his leave. As the door shut she was on her feet, furthest away for her to captures.

"What do you want?" She felt the words tumble from her mouth. The two men smiled.

"Please?" Edward said calmly pointing to the chair. At this she went further back at this Carlisle sighed, taking a step forward.

"We come to take you out of here."

At this she laughed, but their faces stayed serious.  
"Wait? What?"

"We've struck a deal." Carlisle's voice was sincere, full of honesty. "You get to come and stay with me and my family," Edward sneered in anger.

"But"

"But?"

Carlisle breathed in, as Edward turned his head.

"We have to take something from you."

"What?" The curiosity in her voice mixed with anger.

"1 ounce of blood."

The statement stunned her, blood for what, for them? She nodded slowly maybe she could run away when they weren't looking. Edward face snapped to hers.

"I'm afraid that is the price of your freedom." Growled Edward, his eyes turning black, she looked to Carlisle who just nodded.

"Why?"

"What?" Carlisle seemed confused by her question, or maybe he was just humouring her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Silence filled room; you could almost hear the clogs of there brains working.

"Don't worry; we're no doing it for you." Snarled Edward.

"We shall leave soon," Carlisle said sternly. "Edward, as soon as we leave you will go hunt." Edward nodded in defeat.

She knew what they were, what they was, what they will be and with no doubt she was sure, they were vampires and she had no choice.

**Randomness: **And this is what I do in lessons!! Sorry if it's long! I keep reading bits to my friend Laura who would squeal and then continue with hers!! If I don't but anymore up soon don't worry the Darth squirrels haven't got me!! I'm on a University residential!! YAY I'm excited! Btw Thanks for reading!


	3. Wanting a Miracle

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my character! I wonder if eBay sell rights? As eBay has everything =D

**Author Randomness****:** I'm back from Bangor!! I had so much fun!! My teacher told my friend the Cullen's were coming so she squealed and was like where!! He was them covered in hairnets for lying to us!! Warning: do not lie about Twilight to Hormonal Teenager girls!! R.I.P Corin!! XD

* * *

The halls were empty as she was leaving, she heard them arguing between themselves, discussing how a doctor had just taken their prize. The prison entrance opened letting sunlight flow above the three figures. She growled at it. It hurt her eyes, she liked to be traditional and dislike any type of light. Carlisle blurred into the shadows where as Edward had to drag her into the shadows, out into the natural light. They walked faster than the average human eye could follow. She was dragged to a black Mercedes S55 AMG. Carlisle was already standing there holding the door open, having already planted his car in the darkness of the trees. She stepped gracefully in, looking behind her, looking at the place she called home. Behind her was nothing but two ivy covered doors, no building nothing. Trees surrounded the place; the place looked ignored, disguised. To her that was her home now and to be taken away from it unnerved her.

Carlisle sat at the wheel, slamming his door unnecessarily loud, allowing the soldiers beneath hear them leave. Edward quickly talked with Carlisle and ran from the car. They sat in silence as they drove, every now and them Carlisle would ask a question, she only answered if she wished to. She heard fast footsteps approach the car as it slowed. The passenger door opened and an Edward slammed into the chair, his eyes now golden with his loss of appetite. He nodded at Carlisle and kept his head forward, his eyes focused on the inanimate objects in front of him. She closed her eyes and wished she could sleep; instead she had to suffer her own thoughts. Thoughts of a life before all this, before being bitten, before all the pain and suffering, her old English home, she had to stop herself, she hated letting her mind wander, she didn't want to think back, not back then.

"No"

Her head snapped up, Edward was looking straight at her, his words directed towards Dr Cullen. She looked at him blankly, showing no emotion, Carlisle simply nodded at Edward's statement, taking it in.

"We're almost home." Stated Edward, sulking in the fact Carlisle had brought you. She peaked her head between the passenger seat and the drivers, staring though the tinted window. Up the driveway were six cedar trees bearing shadows over the giant lawn with its vast sweep of branches. Ahead of them stood a softly painted house, the white now darkened with age, for it must have been at least a hundred years old. The house itself was three stories high, new windows now stood in the place of the originals, a porch masked the first floor making the house look timeless, just like its owners. The car turned slightly left, heading towards two giant garage doors which remained closed. Voices boomed from the house to her, she felt threatened and surrounded. She stuck closely to Carlisle, Edward following behind, sulking.

The doctor turned towards as he opened the classic door, light spilling out of it. Inside revealed a spectacular piano on a raised platform. Sofas gathered in the centre of the room facing a gigantic plasma screen TV. A jigsaw of a window shone twilight into the front room, casting shadows over the statue-like figures dotted in their god like forms. The blonde goddess sat facing her back towards the door, ignoring the pleas of a curly haired bear, muscles showing through his shirt. Leaning against another sofa was a blond man with scars screaming dangerous all over his body, his battle worn arms wrapped around a petite spiky haired pixie. Carlisle was quickly greeted by a caramel haired goddess, he kissed her on her cheek and pulled her closer to him.  
"Welcome home!" She beamed to him, glad to be back in his presence. Carlisle's mate made her way towards her new guest, at this she recoiled back in to Edward accidently. Carlisle's mate grew closer, as Edward pinned her arms to her body, she growled loudly, feeling threatened and unprepared.  
"I'm Esme," Beamed the doctor's mate, Esme then moved to the crowd of Greek God's forcing them into line, if that's what you would call it.

"I'm Alice!" Squealed the pixie, "And this is Jasper!" Her Mate just nodded, his eyes calculating her every move, his arm still wrapped protectively around her, shielding her. The bear then stood forward, grinning ear to ear, quite scarily. "I'm Emmett!" He boomed, shaking the house, causing her to wince at the noise. " And this is my girl Rosalie!" He pointed to the blonde sitting with her back towards the group. She huffed and stormed upstairs.  
"Aw Come on Babe!" Emmett shouted up the stairs, waiting for a response.  
"Ignore Rosalie," Ordered Edward into her ear, "I do."

Edward steered her into a giant dinning room, filled with a long glass table accompied by matching chairs. The family followed them in, with the acception of Rosalie.  
"So.." She whispered, imitated by the amount of vampires around her. They stared at her, excepting something. Her face must have seemed confused, unsure because Edward starting whispering in her ear again.  
"They want to know your name."  
She kept her eyes down, she had given up her name, to her she had no name.  
"Subject 1457." She replied quickly, that was her identity now. A number.

"Carlisle you can't be serious!" Sobbed Esme, her sad eyes fixated upon her.

"I'm afraid so, dear." Sighed Carlisle. "I'm afraid she has no name."  
She was hating this, all this attention. She shrank back into the chair, trying to escape. She was seen as a pet for the highest bidder, not a being, not human. A monster.

"I believe it is necessary and fair that she receives a name." Carlisle said, leading his family with his words. "Do you have any ideas?" He said directly at her, straight to the point. She nodded her head, saying nothing. Her mind went blank, no names appeared, nothing that struck as something she wanted anyway.

"I don't mind." She whispered, feeling herself calm down slowly.

Alice squealed again, in excitement, Emmett beaming like a light. The excitement bursting from them was painful, Everyone except Edward, whispered among themselves discussing and arguing over different names. They were given ten minutes to decided on one name each, then they would return and relay them to her. For her to decide and for everyone to vote. She was sat at the dining room table, alone, as everyone went off to decide on a name, everyone except Edward left, he stood there watching her every move, distrusting her. She stood up and stretched, clicking her now 'stiff' joints. She walked over to a floor length mirror hiding in the right side of the wall. Her reflection starled her, she needed a shower and she knew it. Her hair was coated in the dust of her old cell. Her face caked from hiding near a decaying wall. Yep was she needed was more than a shower, she couldn't remember the last time she had one, a long time ago before all this burden started. Edward had tensed up with her movements, she had grow nervous to the gang that now awaited her. As soon as she thought it they were there waiting, smiling quite creepily, except now maybe two as someone had managed to drag Rosalie out of hiding and Edward because he doesn't smile, not around her anyway.

"Emmetta!!" Boomed Emmett quite happy with his choice, to the unamusement of his family.  
"Definatly not!" Screamed Alice, disgust on her voice, Emmett's face fell.  
"I'm afraid I don't feel like an Emmetta but it is a nice name," She said making Emmett's face light up.

They decided to go round the circle they had formed. Edward and Rosalie standing out, wanting no participation.  
"Victoria?" Carlisle asked, his choice definatly showing his age. It was soon rejected by the rest of the clan, including her.

"Jessica," was Esme's suggestion, this was rejected politely due to a fact that Edward shouted 'No' as soon as it was said.

Jasper's suggestion made everyone giggle, definatly showing Jasper's age. Everyone quickly ruled out the suggestion of "Deliah".

At this point Rosalie stood forward, dislike written all over her face. "I think we should pick It up and take It awaay from my and my family!" Rosalie growled, causing 'It' to stand and growl back, thirst in every sound wave. Rosalie was gripped back by Emmett, while it took both Jasper and Edward to tackle down their nameless guest her teeth glaring, venom dripping.

"Rosalie," Carlisle's voice was calm but stern. " She is lucky to have survived where she came from, I'm surprised she hasn't gone mad and killed anyone but she has been trusted to us and I except you to look after her and help her."

The room turned dealy silent before Rosalie shuck of Emmett and exited the building, Emmett trailing after her.

"Shall we continue?" Said Carlisle, a smile regaining on his face as he regained order.

"Edward do you have any suggestions?"Edward nodded 'no' in return. " Alice I believe, it's yours last, if we can't agree on a name I say we let this young lady have a go at finding one she is happy with." Alice nodded, her petite body screaming excitement with every empty breath.

"How about," She drew a breath. " Bethany."

The name was short but sweet, not to modern but too old. Carlisle was about to reject it when, "I like it." Her answer was short, for she had decided. Alice squealed, again, throwing her arms around the newly christened 'Bethany'. Bethany kept her arms by her sides, surprised. Edward had stepped forward grabbing Bethany by the shoulder, Jasper had his hand wrapped around Alice's wrist.

"Don't worry, Bethany won't hurt me." Alice said almost to certain but at this the boys relaxed and went back to their postions.

" Now Bethany can you tell us when was the last time you hunted please?" Carlisle asked politely.  
"Can't be more than a month and a half." The family gasped, making their empty lungs work.  
"Jasper, Edward and I will take Bethany hunting, Esme can you please try and talk to Rosalie?" With that she was dragged out arm in arm being slowly told about their 'vegartian' diet. As the front closed Esme talked quietly to her husband.  
" I will try my dear but you are wanting a miracle there."

Bethany was dragged further away from Human scents in to the wild scents of the forest. One in particular caught her attention, the hot heavy blood squeezing thought it's tiny veins. Human or not she was hungry.

* * *

**Randomness:** Bonjour, Hello and thank you for reading!! I can't believe how long it is!! I do apologise!! Hopefully I will have the story finished by the end of the 6 week holidays even though I'm meant to be looking at Universities and finishing my personal statement!! I did have a thought but lost it XD I've been listening to Paramore a lot recently while writing this and I have decided on an ending :D Which I very much like teasing my friends with!


	4. The Hunt

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my character! Who now has a name… But what's her real one!?? MUHAHAHA

**Author's Randomness**: You author is bored and is making her brain work… This means I will have to actually do something :O A BIG MASSIVE THANK YOU TO Briony Tallis and Laura for reviewing!! Here have a sneak hug!!

WARNING: There will be swearing!! And did you know Swearing is meant to be good for you?

* * *

Hidden amongst the trees, it lay sloppily having itself just eaten. Giant in size, easily double the size of an average human. Its breath was long and laboured, sweat sweeping out of its pours, spreading down its long brown fur into its sharpened, deadly claws. Bethany's dinner, Bethany's prey, it had no chance. She let her instincts take over, her vision going red with thirst. An adult male grizzly bear, unaware of the predator floating towards it, unaware of its impending doom.

Bethany didn't breath; making her one with the wind, no scent nothing. She darted forward, pressing her moist teeth into the bear's jugular vein. It tried to shake her off but she had a sharp grip, causing blood to flow out of its ripped skin. She gorged herself in the bear's last breathe, causing it to cry in death.

The bear's body felling with a 'thump' on the floor, Bethany was still hungry, that bear was a mere appetiser. The burning of the sun's glaze came up as Bethany had finished the last of her dinner but it still never quite filled her. She needed more, something more human. The three male vampires surrounded, crowding her, forcing her back to the house. She missed the feeling of human blood washing down her throat, the thought of it was making her hungry again. Bethany didn't know how the Cullen's did it, surviving just on animals, the control they must have. Jasper soon rejoined Alice, as Carlisle soon rejoined Esme. The love in the room was nauseating, if Bethany could be sick, she would have been a few times.

"Bethany!" Alice ordered, grabbing her hand. "You're going in the shower." With that Bethany was pushed into the bathroom, clean clothes on the wash basket, the water already running. It felt strange being clean, Bethany's long black hair now shiny and soft. As soon as she stepped out of the door she was kidnapped by Alice, who gave her a very in-depth tour of the house. Hours passed without any incident, Rosalie was kept a good distance away form Bethany, she was ready to strike her in a blink of an eye. Alice would try and put her in various clothes at which Bethany would try to hide or run away. Alice could get really pissed fast when it came to clothing. Carlisle spent most of his time in his study, Esme in the kitchen. Edward stayed very close to Bethany, never letting her go anyway where alone. His eyes always sternly followed hers. Emmett had given up trying to please Rosalie with Bethany here, he sat facing the television blankly.

She raised her head to the evenly plastered ceiling, bored. She wanted to do something, anything but be watched all the damn time.  
"Tonight's top story." The TV blared in the background, probably something trivia like most of the news is these days.

"The British Government has released new footage to the public saying 'They may have come to America,' here's Charlie Jones with more information."  
The family had now gathered into the front room, their golden eyes fixated at the program before them.

"A year ago in this small town a whole class of seventeen year old students, were killed in the room behind me." The Presenter pointed to the old building behind him.

"The public have never really knew what happened until recently, the Government have released these pictures and said' Where ever killed them was not human, and if they are then they are worse than any killer in history,' these are the pictures given."

The screen panned to a series of pictures, the first a picture of a Drama studio, the walls painted red with blood, hand printed littered the walls with attempts to escape. Bethany knew this place and knew it well, she gasped in shock and horror, the family seemly ignoring her.

The pictures changed to show different views of the studio, pictures of bodies drained of their blood. An apology written by one of them in their own blood.

"The Government say they believe the world should see what has happened here and take precautions. They believe that these are victims of vampires, Kent." The presenter directed at the anchorman in the studio. "An unconfirmed report says one body is missing and that the only trace it was here, is this spray of blood here." Bethany knew they were going to show a picture of her, her old life, she didn't want to see it for she had suffered it once already. Before Bethany knew what she was doing, she had the TV ripped into pieces in her hands. Her eyes burning with non existent tears, the bodies of her friends burned into her brain replaying, along with the room where her death happened, the room in which she didn't even have a chance.

Bethany ran from the house, sobs escaping from her broken chest. She wanted to forget everything, go back to her little hole in the ground. A pair of footsteps followed her, never leaving her trail. She turned around defensive and pissed off, as she turned her body flew to the ground, Edward's body pinning her down. Bethany tried to shake him off but he wouldn't budge. She began screaming at him to get off her, to let her go. He over powered her. She was going to bite him, kick him in the balls if necessary but he knew her every move, his eyes locked on hers. His arm slid around her neck, looking as if he was about to break her neck. He didn't he made her sit up and embraced her. Bethany sat there frozen in shock and sadness.  
"Stop it now," his voice sounded pained, pleading. She couldn't move, she didn't know what to do.

"Feeling better?" He looked down to her face, inches apart from it. He reflected the pain in her eyes. She grabbed on to him and sobbed. She hated showing weakness but this time it defeated her. Edward in turned hugged her back, humming in her ear.  
"Why are you doing this?" Bethany whispered, still holding on. He paused, his face unsure on how to answer.

" I saw everything." His answer was vague, Bethany looked up at him confused.

"You saw everything?" She repeated, not really understanding the meaning.

"I have this sort of gift," he breathed his scent down to her, which to her surprise she gladly indulged herself in.

"Gift?"

He shuffled, his eyes uncertain.  
"I can read minds."

The space around them grew quiet, Edward's arms still around her, comforting her. He faced down to her, looking deep into her eyes, deep into her soul. He brought his face close to hers, they could taste each other breath, the space between them growing ever closer. For some odd reason they both wanted this, their lips almost touching with the electricity running through their bodies.

* * *

**Randomness:** I'm a bitch aren't I? :P WOO!! 2 chapters in one day aren't you guys special! Laura keeps squealing I'm quite worried that she quite swine flu because of it!! And I'm going to a pub quiz tonight!! I feel sorry for my team!!


	5. Consequences and Warnings

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my character! And my wooden leg... If I had one… And then I would be a Pirate =D

**Author's Randomness**: You know you can't write suspense music because it would look like this DUM DUM DUM DER UM!! Then you can't understand it… Why do I think these things? Sorry it's taken so long to update!! I've had a busy week or two…. Or three…

* * *

"Edward!" Emmett's voice echoed throughout the forest, pulling Bethany and Edward apart. She lay back, her head spinning in emotions she had never felt before. It scared her, embarrassed her. Edward lay beside her, his eyes unblinking on hers. His face confused, pained. Bethany couldn't take her eyes off him, her hand moved, tracing his jaw line, running down his nose. He breathed in the scent of her wrist, closing his eyes. She trace down running her fingers over his lips which partly opened under her touch, letting his soft warm breath melt into her hand. His opened as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip. His hand grabbed the base of her neck; bring Bethany's face forward inches from him. They we're both losing control.

"May I?" Edward asked being the gentleman he is. She pressed her lips passionate against his, forcing her body to mould with him catching him of guard. The wind stood still and the insects grew silent as Emmett's noisy footsteps stalked closer to them.

She stood up gracefully, expecting Emmett's arrival leaving a shocked Edward on the floor. Emmett stumbled in, beaming like a light house at the sight before him. Edward was slowly making himself sit up; Bethany's eye's stayed focused on the ground, embarrassed at herself for her behaviour, her reaction to Edward. He stood close to Bethany's side; Emmett's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Hey guys!" He laughed, Bethany now hiding her embarrassment behind Edward, remembering why she had run form the house and what she had done. Her none existent heart bleeding, with pain for her friends as well as a strange pleasure emitting for her, as she stood by Edward. Bethany was politely led back to the Cullen household, she couldn't look them in the eyes, and instead she slowly sank into the depression for her friends.

The family didn't mention the incident, or ask question about Bethany's pass, they saw what happened if something showed it. As soon as she returned another television had taken its place, Esme embracing her quickly. The days that followed that we're generally uneventful, Emmett tried to wrestle Bethany for fun, that didn't end well, pissing Rosalie off a heck of a lot. Alice tried to play Bethany-Barbie, it's surprising how evil Alice could be when you tried to hide or run from her and her make over's. Carlisle took blood from her every other day, keeping her end of the deal, even though a vampire having blood in they're system is quite impossible but Bethany was still classed as a newborn, a savage, human blood in her veins. Her old life running through her veins, being erased inside them and collected.

After the incident with Edward, Bethany had tried to stay away from him and keep control of her emotions, for she knew she couldn't get too attached as she would have to leave some day. But when Edward was near, her frozen heart would rapidly race unreal beats, a new emotion, a complex one, one that would make Jasper kiss his Alice tenderly. Drawing Edward closer to her, pain and confusion in his eyes and a smile to Alice's. Damn Pixie. Esme played the ever dutiful mother keeping a check on Bethany as well as her other 'children'.

She wanted to be close him, but she didn't want to danger the family that took her in and saw her as one of there own. She didn't want to jeopardise what she had, what she could have. Alice tried to explain the new feelings as did Esme which generally led to someone intrupting them, especially Rosalie. Yeah, she was still a bitch.

It was another never ending day, the Cullen house was calm and collected. Edward in deep thought on the piano, Alice sat cpmfortably on the sofa, jasper's head on her eyes grew wide and her body began to shake, Jasper flew into the sitting postion his hands holding Alice's. She began to whimper, her tiny hands shaking in Jasper's. Edward gasped reading his little sister's mind, the family gathering around her, circling her. Her eyes held Bethany's, her tiny voice mumbling a definate 'no' . Esme pushed a button near the window, making it turn into a wall of metal.

"We need to move," Edward's voice was strong, his statement directed to his father.

"Alice, how long do we have?" Carlisle said, he voice calming.  
"Not long."

* * *

**Randomness: **Yep it's a short chapter, but I kinda didn't want to put something in this chapter as it was meant to go in the other but I can stretch that out… hopefully!! I HAVE FINISHED MY PERSONAL STATEMENT!! It's taken since June as I couldn't be bothered. I can't believe Americans go back to High School already, we go back to college on the 8th of September. We don't even pick up our results for my 'AS' Levels til the 20th of this month… I've spent a whole day watching Red Vs Blue. A day well spent.


	6. The Storm after the Calm

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my character! Is it strange I hear voices in my head?? Why have I put that?

**Author's Randomness: ** I'm going to my mate's party tomorrow and she's invited my dad. She's also kissed him, it was on the cheek by she still kissed my Dad. OMG I've just thought he's going to meet my other friends… He's going to try and kiss them isn't he? Even the male ones!! RUN TOM! DAN! I don't know who else is going… AH crap my little brother and sister are going and my big one. Fuck.

* * *

"What's going on?" Only Edward and Alice knew what was going on, the rest of the family stood confused, Bethany's voice asked the question from their minds. Alice's vision seemed to fade, her face returning to normal.

"We have to leave now." Alice's voice echoed Edward's. "These things are coming; I don't know what they are. Human and vampire, a hybrid you may say. If we don't leave now, we'll be destroyed."

The house was silent, a dramatic pause. Calm before the storm. The house grew into a frenzy, vampires running everywhere, grabbing clothes, shoes, blood. Everything was shoved into the variety of cars, no questions asked. Bethany stood there stunned, shocked. Someone was coming to kill them, was it because of her, of her hope to join this family. Did her exist bring this onto the Cullen's? Edward's fingers entwined with hers pulling Bethany's body close to him as he lead her towards the garage. His eyes filled with anger and worry.

"Wait!" Alice shouted, even though the family could hear her. "Bethany come with me a moment." The was no question, she had to go. Edward looked confused at Alice, she must have been clouding her mind where as Bethany's was an open book. Alice grabbed Bethany's hands running with her in the now ominous, grey forest. Further and further away from the other's ears. They ran until Alice stopped abruptly causing Bethany to almost run into her back.

"Bethany." Alice's voice was pleading, begging. "I didn't give Edward the rest of the vision."  
"I didn't really catch the first bit." Alice rolled her eyes.  
"We don't have time for this," Alice was now up close to Bethany, causing her instincts to react in the back of her mind. "The vision goes blank after a while but I saw you, you fighting." She took a gasp. "I think only you can stop this."

The wind started up filling the silence.

"Me?" Bethany's voiced squeaked in disbelief. Alice grabbed her and hugged tightly.

"Please protect my family! It's the only thing I ask; only you can do this." Her voice was begging again. Bethany was astounded, the fate of the Cullen Family now rested on her newborn shoulders.

"Which way do I go?" Was all Bethany had to say.

She ran; she ran fast and silent. Gaining ground to the new force that threatened her new family. She ran deeper into the forest until a vile stench caught her sensitive nose, making her turn away, she wanted to run away but she knew she was the right track. The stench was like burning rubber, mixed with the unquestionable perfume of decommission and death, with just a hint of blood. She focused on the blood, making her instincts take over. Her vision now blurred with red of hungry and fire. The odour was drawing closer and heavier, she stopped, landing her self into a middle of a small meadow, if not for the smell of the enemy this lace could have been described as heaven. Small wildflowers scatter the carpet ground, trees shading it from the sun, a small pleasant stream running near by. Footsteps grew loud causing the wildlife to run in fear, they knew something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be fairytales and lollipops.

They came from the East; there were at least 30, maximum 55. One scent seemed to emerge from the walking army of the stench. One filled with blood, trying to hide within the others, covering their scent. A human. A human Bethany knew. They're faces were covered with what looked old gas masks, not a pit of flesh was showing. It was a sea of green, trying to camouflage with the surroundings around them. They carried what looked like a standard military AK-47. No problem for a vampire, Alice must have worried for no reason. Hidden in the sea of warriors, a familiar face was carried forward, protected. She could see him so clearly even though he was about 50 metres away, his rapid heart growing wild in nerves and excitement. His small watery eyes screamed into hers, his head as bald as ever and he was still wearing those stupid medals on his right breast. They probably made him real powerful; in reality they just made him look fatter.

"We meet again!" Bethany's voice rang like a thousand bells. "And I must say, I do not agree with the company you keep!"

A cruel smile grew on his lips, the army stopped suddenly, Bethany's instinct's were screaming at her, defend now, they're about to attack.

"Subject 1457!" the cruel man smiled; the man form her old home, the man who led her down to that fateful room, where she met Edward. A gunshot sounded for the right side of her, she dodged back as the bullet came close. She bounced off one of the ancient trees, as a rain of bullets thundered down on her; she gracefully danced her way though them. Alice was wrong, they all were, these were no threat.

Bethany ran though there ranks, ripping a few with her claws, she was fast approaching her old friend, who ironically see never learnt the name of. She was about 5 metres away now; she could make it in a leap. She jumped; they closed around him shielding him. Bullets flew at her fast and furious, one caught her in the shoulder, sending her flying backwards. A bullet shouldn't have had this effect on her. Her shoulder was on fire in pain the army copied her. She wanted to scream but screaming wouldn't help her now. As she regained her focus so did they. They were copying her, humouring her.

"I suppose I should tell you," Laughed the decorated man. "Or I suppose you've guessed that they aren't ordinary bullets, they can contain the same type of liquid as your venom." He took a deep breathe, his lungs lapping it up. "And I suppose you're wondering about you're children here?"

"My children?" She laugh, too her knowledge she had no children.

"Can't you feel it?" He laughed again, making red cloud Bethany's vision. "You're bloods within them, making them strong, powerful." He seemed to dribble with this statement. Ew.

"They just wanted to meet mummy, and kill her of course!"  
Bethany stepped back as they stepped forward. Maybe Alice was right, maybe they would try and kill every one. Was this Karma?  
"Go to Mummy children!" He ordered. She could feel there blood in them, she never realize before, she just thought it was something to do with her instincts. This was this kill or be killed. Bethany dug her feet into the ground, moving her muscles into a crouch. The army was ready, coming at her with a frightening speed. But they weren't the only footsteps.

* * *

**Randomness: ** The party was ace!! I kind of ran away from my dad but the kids were little stalkers! Even though my lil' sis beat up one of my friends... He's 18 and she's 4. I believe he got owned. Badly. I've just realized I only have a few chapters left!! And Laura the randomness part is meant to be random!! XD


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my character!

**Author randomness:** You Author is bored and ill… I slept all day yesterday; I was awake for about 5 hours and then slept until 8 'o clock this morning!! I hadn't slept properly for 5 days mind you! Laura with the Twilight trading Cards I'm giving you the ones I already have. Feel Special! I wrote this listening to Decode by Paramore. Oh the Irony. Btw sorry it's short. I can't write fighting scenes.  


* * *

She had to stop them. Edward was trying to come to her, help her, protect her. Be killed because of her. Alice was right she was the only one who could stop this. She could hear the other Cullen's trying to stop him, trusting her to save them, placing their lives in her hands. She could not fail. Bethany ran forward towards the enemy, ripping and shredding them apart, she had to kill the leader. She was surprised how they had not killed him yet. They had newborn blood and he had human. Every time she grew close they fired those blasted guns. Bethany could feel there movements as they were her own, she had a chance if it was only small, it was still a chance.

She feinted from the right, drawing the 'Children' with her. As she hit his arm clawing through it, he stabbed one of his loyal soldiers making him scream in pain. She could feel it, there pain, she was well and truly connected with them and that was the only way she was going to win. Bethany threw herself into one of them making a group of them fall like dominos, creating a hole in his defense. It tried to close up quickly but Bethany took a good swipe at him. Sending his blood flying into the air, she could hear his gasping breath as his blood spilled out form his now open chest. Bethany throat burnt in thirst, red clouding her vision.

She knew what she had to do.

She could hear Edward struggling towards her, Emmett and Jasper holding him down, Rosalie with Esme and Alice, both of them sobbing. Carlisle trying to calm down the situation, trying to calm Edward, trying to help the best way he could. Bethany ran towards the leader, the 'children' firing bullets aimlessly, some trying to grab her to rip her apart. She leapt into the air, the leader right in front of her. She grabbed his head, twisting it to the right, the 'Children' grabbing at her, trying to pull her away, firing bullets at her. Her instincts had won; the blood from his chest was calling to her. She sank her teeth in his neck, his heart screaming, he was screaming just like a pig. The venom pooled into her mouth, over her teeth, into his neck wound. The screaming was annoying her; she twisted his neck a bit more, hearing crack away from his spine. A strange gurgling came from his mouth, along with a dribble of blood, his eyes glazed and glassy. He was dead. The blood was soaking into her mouth; her source of food was running dry.

The danger wasn't over yet; she was still being pulled and pushed. Grabbed and shoved. Bethany now had to deal with the dead guys 'minions'. The only way they felt pain was when she felt pain and vice versa. She pushed the 'Children' off her, searching her prey's pockets until she found what she wanted. Bethany shredded a few of the guys around her, recoiling at the pain it brought her as they pieced themselves together again. The Cullen's now running towards her, Edward leading. They were edging the forest; the 'children' were getting distracted by it. Bethany couldn't let them hurt her new family. Her new love. Edward burst from the forest into the small meadow, pain and worried sown into his features. His golden eyes bore in her hers, pleading. Bethany finally knew how she felt about Edward, but everyone finds the answers around this time. The 'Children' were heading towards Edward. Bethany opened the lighter, creating a flame, Edward's hand reached forward. She had to do it now, before it was too late. She let the flame drop onto the dead leaves and sticks at her feet.

"BETHANY!"

* * *

**Randomness: ** My msn history is very strange… I really do say random crap… JUST 2 CHAPTHERS LEFT!! Thank you for reading!! I'm a bitch for leaving it hear aren't I? You guys love me really!!


	8. Goodbye through the Flames

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my character! And the 'Children'.

**Author randomness: ** 3rd chapter today!! God you guys are lucky Laura keeps giving me hints to write!! The 2nd from last chapter don't hurt me too much ok? I have Hot Chocolate!! WOO! And please don't kill me because of this chapter please?

* * *

Edward's voice echoed throughout the once beautiful meadow, blood ran in between the grass, flowing to the falling lighter. It was like slow motion, the 'children' running towards Edward, Edward trying to run towards her. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle trying to grab him. Alice screaming for the sidelines being pulled back by Rosalie and Esme, sobbing. The flame hit the ground, flames circling around Bethany. Some of the hybrids tried to attack her. This was the only way to stop them, stop her blood within them. The flames were growing higher, stronger, starting to burn. The 'Children' felt the pain and when to their knees screaming. The flames grew higher, licking at Bethany's skin. Edward tried to run over, stopped by his pain.

"Bethany!" He screamed pain riddled his voice. She smiled at him; love filled her eyes as did non- existent tears.  
"That's not my name!" She gasped through the pain, as her children screamed. "My name's Bella!"  
Edward fell to his knees in pain for his loved one; he started to run over to the edge of the fire. It had spread to far now. Bella had doomed herself, to save the Cullen's. Edward didn't stop trying; he tried everything to put the fire out, to no prevail.

"Edward, stop it" She said quietly. The flames had almost encaged her now, no going back. The once large army was now in a pile of screaming ciders, the flames too much for them.

"Bella!" Edward was burning with her, burning of having his heartbroken.

The rest of the Cullen's had gathered round, trying to do what they could. Alice sobbed; you could tell she thought this was her fault.

'Edward, stop Alice from blaming herself, it wasn't her fault.' Bethany thought growing tired as the flames started to rip her limbs apart, fighting the need to scream.

This was it this was the end; her vision was growing black and dark. Was there a heaven for vampires, would she be reborn. Bella had a good life; she was loved by her family and her friends. Maybe now they would forgive her.

"Edward!" Bella screamed out, red spots clouding her vision.

"Edward! I love you!" She shouted. Never giving a chance for Edward to say it back, but it was there in his eyes; no-one could deny he loved her. Even if they only knew each other a short while.

The clearing grew silent, filled with sobs from a broken hearted Edward; tearless tears strolled down the girls faces as heavy purple smoke filled the meadow, taking along the small war what happened. Taking along Edward's one and only love.


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I do not unfortunately own Twilight or any of the characters! I do own my characters!

**Author's Randomness:** It seemed fitting in the last chapter not to have a randomness part; it didn't seem right, fair. So my dear readers, this shall be Bella's final chapter from me in this story. Bet you didn't expect her to be a Bella. I dedicate this chapter to the readers and my BF Laura with whose nagging I wouldn't have finished this story in time for Christmas. Shows like an Award speech XD Sorry.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It had been 3 weeks since Bella had sacrificed herself for the sake of the Cullen family. Edward lay next to the ashes for days before anyone move him. Alice blamed herself even though Edward told Bella didn't blame her, Bella wasn't like that. She had to go play Martyr. Edward was under constant supervision, just in case he decided to go to Volterra. Esme grieved for her newly lost daughter, her sons love as did the rest of the family. Even if Rosalie didn't like her, she didn't want her dead. Jasper was feeling everyone's emotions, one time he broke down and had to run from the house, his calming waves weren't helping them.

Edward ran threw the forest as he usually didn't around this time, Jasper and Alice hot on his tail. The meadow was back to its original state; God's rays appeared through the tree's highlighting a little shrine of flowers in the middle. Edward entered alone, Jasper and Alice in the trees, allowing him some space. In his cold hand hung a lone red rose. It dropped slowly on the shrine.

"I love you too."

**The End.

* * *

**

**Randomness: **I know it's not the typical Twilight FanFic but Oh well, I dare to be different! I Hope? XD Thanks for reading and hopefully if I write another you might join me for another adventure.


End file.
